Double
by yunakitty
Summary: The twins Wataru and Kakeru try to make up an indiscretion to their tennis coach...hot boy's love, yaoi, very mild twincest. TwinsxNaruse. This has turned into a multichapter story! I had more ideas! Enjoy, and please review!
1. Double

"You two are ridiculous!" Naruse screamed.

Kakeru and Wataru froze at the sound of the captain's voice. The twins turned their heads in an identical motion, and they cringed at Naruse's angry face. Rarely did the easy going guy get angry, so they had really done it this time. Naruse hurried over, shutting off the ball machine. The mirror image boys had been aiming it at the newest team member, a frightened blonde boy who hurried off as soon as the onslaught stopped.

"I've just about had it with you two!" Naruse shouted. "I can't turn my back for one minute, or you two start causing trouble. It's ridiculous!" He briefly considered spanking them with his racket in front of everyone as a punishment, but he quickly remembered that the last time he had done it, they seemed to have enjoyed it. He sighed heavily. They were two of his best players, but they were so much work. He didn't know what to do with them.

"Just...go run laps around the court or something." The twins hesitated for a moment, and Naruse shouted at them again. "Go! Get out of my face!" They scurried off quickly.

Later, after practice was long over, Naruse showered off, the last one left. The twins edged into the locker room, sneaky as ever, and took him by surprise.

"Naruse-san," they hummed, making Naruse jump.

He furrowed his brow at them. "It's you two. What do you want?" he sighed. He closed his eyes, leaning back and rinsing the shampoo out of his long golden hair.

"Oh, Naruse-san, we can't stand to have you mad at us," Wataru whimpered.

"We can't stand it," Kakeru chimed in.

"So, we need to make it up to you," Wataru continued.

"We do," Kakeru agreed.

"Don't worry about it," Naruse sighed. "Just cut it out with all the nonsense, okay?"

"Oh, but Naruse-san, we insist," Kakeru breathed.

"We simply insist," Wataru whispered, and with that they moved forward, together pushing Naruse up against the wall and dropping to their knees in a synchronized motion. Naruse gasped out, but being the constantly aroused creature that he was, he went with it.

The twins gazed up at him from underneath their lops of purple hair that obscured one eye on each of them. They leaned in, and at exactly the same time, they each licked up the side of his shaft. Naruse trembled with pleasure, groaning and slicking his long hair back from his face. He watched as their tongues traveled up, meeting at the top. They mingled their tongues together.

"You two are weird kids…" Naruse breathed, but he let them continue. They moved back down the shaft, licking up and down his skin in perfect time with each other. Naruse marveled at how bizarre the whole thing was, but it felt incredible, so he really didn't care.

Wataru pulled away slightly so that Kakeru could cover the head with his mouth. He sucked lightly at it, as Wataru rose up to lick his way up Naruse's stomach and chest. He nibbled gently at one nipple, then he dropped back to his knees, taking over the job Kakeru had been doing. Kakeru proceeded to do the exact thing that Wataru had done, licking upwards, only on the other side.

Wataru wrapped one hand around Naruse's shaft, and stroked it slowly as he rose up again, doing the exact same thing that Kakeru was doing, licking and nibbling at a nipple. Naruse groaned and trembled with pleasure at their synchronized movements. Kakeru dropped his hand to also stroke at Naruse's hardness, overlapping Wataru's hand slightly. They stroked in perfect time, occasionally pausing to alternate the position of their hands.

The twins began to wring ever so slightly at him, twisting their hands in opposite directions as they stroked firmly. At the same time, they rose up on their tiptoes to kiss at Naruse's neck and breathe in his ears. They each had their free hand on their captain's back, raking their fingernails lightly up and down.

Naruse groaned deeply as he felt himself building up pressure, and the twins narrowed their eyes at each other, smiling wanly. They picked up the pace on him, and within moments, Naruse erupted powerfully. His release spurted out, and the twins quickly dropped down to lap at him while it was still pulsing out of him. They took turns licking smoothly at the tip, sucking just slightly to get everything out.

Naruse laughed brokenly, dropping his hand down to pat both of them on their identical heads. "Okay, everything's forgiven." The twins smiled at each other. If this was how they could get out of trouble...then...they'd be causing even more trouble in the future.


	2. Being Good

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I just had to get these two into more trouble. They are so naughty!

Chapter 2

Kakeru smirked over at Wataru, and they both nodded gently, giving the signal. They released the clasp on each side of the ball pit, sending a flood of tennis balls out just as the other players were walking by. The sound of the ensuing chaos was music to their devilish ears. Some boys stumbled over the sudden obstacles, crying out as they fell, and some yelled out as the balls hit their legs.

The twins stepped back in perfect time with each other, picking up their rackets and walking away nonchalantly. However, they both were jerked back as strong hands came down on their collars. They looked up and back, and tried to suppress their naughty smiles when they saw it was their tennis captain, Naruse. He was practically seething, and the twins made very convincing repentant faces up at him.

"You two! What am I going to do with you!" Naruse hissed.

Both boys, almost being of one mind, had the same thought as a possible response. Oh, they could think of some things he could do with them. This broke their calm façade, and they both sneered at each other happily. Their plan had worked! The captain was mad at them again, and they could approach him later to "repent."

Although their golden blonde captain was usually quite oblivious, he caught the smiles they exchanged. "Oh, so you two think this is funny?" They shook their heads, their purple hair swinging from side to side.

Naruse's mind suddenly clicked, and he figured out what their plan was. He kept his tight grip on their collars, squeezed them in close to each other, and bent his head between theirs so that he could hiss in both of their ears at the same time. "You think that you can cause trouble, and then 'make it up' to me, don't you?"

They turned their heads to him, nodding. Naruse growled. "Well, it won't work! I've figured out your little game. And I've just about had enough of you two. You're on probation for the next week. I don't want to see your faces on this court, near this court, or at all! Got it?"

The twins had shocked expressions on their faces. Their plan had gone very, very wrong.

They sat in their dorm room later in the day, moping. "Great plan, Wataru," Kakeru sneered.

Wataru sneered back. "It was your plan, stupid!" He sighed heavily, flopping on his stomach on the bed. "And now we're off the team…" He had to blink quickly to hide the tears that sprung to his eyes. Glancing at his brother, he saw that he was close to tears as well. It was not surprising that this turn of events upset them so. Tennis was their life! Well, that and spying on people and causing trouble. But without their beloved sport, they would be very sad indeed.

Kakeru brushed the tears from his long eyelashes, and sighed. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Wataru nodded glumly. "We're going to have to start being good…yuck."

Kakeru fell backwards on the bed, picking at the hem of his tennis shirt absentmindedly as he stared up at the ceiling. Something crossed his mind, and he spoke. "Well, if we have to be good, why don't we do it up?" Wataru looked at him, slightly puzzled, and Kakeru rolled on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "What I mean is…maybe we can get the captain's attention with good behavior."

Wataru gave a short laugh. "It'll never work."

Kakeru shrugged. "It's worth a try. I think it will work."

Wataru glared at him. "That's what you said about the last plan, stupid!"

"No, you're stupid!" Their conversation quickly dissolved into a full on fight. Wataru had a fistful of his brother's eggplant colored hair, as Kakeru bit into his twin brother's arm viciously.

Wataru yelped in pain, his other arm letting go of Kakeru's hair. "All right, stop! STOP!" He took a deep breath and rubbed the painful bite mark on his arm. "Fine, we'll give it a try," he grumbled.

Kakeru nodded. "I knew you'd see it my way…" Wataru just grumbled something inaudible, and Kakeru kept speaking. "But, if we're going to be good, we'll do it OUR way." Wataru's eyes lit up with understanding, and they exchanged those notorious devilish smiles.

The next day, Kakeru and Wataru were spying on Naruse. They followed him surreptitiously all day, trying to figure him out. They listened to his conversations, watched what he ate, and paid attention to his habits and preferences.

They approached the golden blonde man at lunch the next day. Naruse glanced up at them, then looked back down at his plate in annoyance. "I told you two I didn't want to see your face for a week, and I meant it," he growled.

The twins hung their heads humbly. "We're sorry, Naruse-senpai," they whispered piteously, and turned to go. Naruse looked up at them in surprise. He had expected them to beg a little more than that…oh well.

Kakeru's voice suddenly piped up, speaking to his brother. "Ah, Wataru, what are you going to do with that candy bar?"

Wataru replied with the answer they had already planned out. "Throw it away, I suppose. You don't like peanuts, either, so it's a waste that the machine dropped this by mistake."

Naruse's ears perked up, and he turned to see that Wataru was holding his favorite kind of chocolate in his hand. "Oh well," Wataru continued. "Ah! There's a trash can over there…"

"Wait!" Naruse cried out, and the twins managed to stifle their happy grins before they turned around to face him innocently. Naruse stood up, approaching them. "Don't throw it away. That's such a waste. And it's my favorite kind, too."

Wataru's amber eyes sparkled up at his tennis captain adoringly. "Is it your favorite? I didn't know that," he whispered, lying blatantly. He did know it was Naruse's favorite, from spying on him. And it wasn't a mistake – they had bought it on purpose so that they could act out this little farce. Wataru lifted up the chocolate to Naruse. "W-would you like it?" He managed to sound genuinely nervous.

Naruse gave them that heart melting smile that they had seen very little of lately. "Thank you." Wataru handed it over, and then the twins bowed to him respectfully before making their exit.

"It worked!" Kakeru hissed as they left the building.

For the next week, they continued to flatter and present their captain with gifts. Just little things; the twins just happened to have extra of Naruse's favorite fruit, oranges, to share; while sitting at a nearby table at lunch, Kakeru suddenly didn't want to eat his dessert, and handed it over to Naruse; et cetera. They would bestow their cutest smiles upon when doing so.

Finally, the week of probation was up, and the boys showed up for tennis practice early. They waved at their captain, but did not approach him, instead they set right to work, practicing with each other.

Naruse had to admit he was impressed. The boys seemed to have turned over a new leaf. They behaved themselves all throughout practice, although they had to practice serious restraint when their favorite object of torture, the newest team member, squatted to tie his shoes near a large bucket of ice resting on a table. Wataru looked at Kakeru quickly, his eyes screaming, "Let's dump it on him!" Kakeru's eyes flashed in response, admonishing him, "No!" Wataru sighed heavily, but knew it was the best decision.

The twins made a point of practicing extra. One by one they watched the other players leave practice, until it had dwindled down to just three; the boys and Naruse. Only then did they hurriedly put up their equipment, and head for the showers. Part Two of the plan was now in motion.

The boys were showering when Naruse entered the showers as well. He started suddenly when he saw them there, as the last time the three of them had been alone in that room…well…things had happened. The boys just looked at him innocently, and Naruse chuckled. Yep, they had turned over a new leaf, all right.

Naruse started to wet his long hair, but cracked open his eyes when he heard the boys talking softly to each other. "Will you wash my back, Wataru?" "Of course, Kakeru." Wataru took the soapy washcloth from his brother and worked it over his back, scrubbing in slow, leisurely circles. Kakeru moaned softly in pleasure, and Naruse was surprised to find himself getting turned on by this display of brotherly love.

The boys glanced surreptitiously at their captain during their "show," and were delighted to see his manhood starting to rise up. They flashed their eyes imperceptively at each other, and Kakeru took the cloth from Wataru. "Now, let me do you," he purred, and a few feet away, Naruse trembled with arousal.

Naruse didn't even attempt to hide his staring as he watched Kakeru wash Wataru. The boys upped the ante a bit then. Wataru moaned a little more loudly than Kakeru had, as Kakeru let the washcloth travel south of his back. Kakeru hummed softly as he worked, his other hand holding onto his brother's arm.

Naruse couldn't help but groan softly, and the twins knew that was their signal to act. They turned their heads to him, their amber eyes shimmering. "Oh, Naruse-senpai, do you want us to wash your back?" Kakeru asked innocently. Naruse could only manage an open mouthed nod, and the boys stepped over, getting behind him.

They grinned devilishly behind his back, then set to work. They both held washcloths, and they soaped them up generously. In time with each other, they reached up and washed his shoulders softly, making small circles. Naruse hung his head a little, groaning.

"Oooh, Naruse-senpai," Wataru whispered. "You're so muscular."

"Yes, you're so muscular," Kakeru agreed, and they slid their washcloths down to the sides of his waist. They stroked up and down in identical motions, and Naruse struggled to keep his wits about him as they worked their way over his whole back.

"There," Kakeru pronounced proudly. "All done with the back…"

"Now, shall we do the front?" Wataru purred. Naruse couldn't resist as they moved around to the front of him, soaping up his firm chest. "Oh, Naruse-senpai, you have such a nice body," Wataru murmured.

"So nice…" Kakeru breathed as he and his brother kept their washcloths traveling downwards. They stroked at his hips, carefully avoiding, at least for right then, what was standing up proudly in the middle. They glanced up at Naruse, who was looking down on them through half shut eyes, breathing heavily. Wataru gave an imperceptible nod to Kakeru, and they moved inwards, rubbing their lithe bodies against each side of their captain as they went for the kill, sliding their washcloths gently over Naruse's erection.

Naruse groaned deeply, staggering slightly under their touch. They worked with each other, stroking in a careful rhythm, at times overlapping each other. They twisted ever so gently in opposite directions, until Naruse was moaning loudly. His hands had gone to each of their bottoms, and he kneaded at the flesh firmly as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

All the while, the boys were rubbing their own erections against the sides of Naruse's wet, muscular thighs. They dropped the washcloths and worked at him with just their hands, stroking furiously at him in perfect time with one another. They both used their other hands to grab at their own hardnesses, and they pumped frantically.

"Ohh…Naruse-senpai…" Wataru moaned.

"N-Naruse-senpai…" Kakeru echoed. Naruse gritted his teeth and groaned brokenly as he began to come. The boys felt electric jolts go through their bodies because of the delight they felt at having pleased their captain, and they released within seconds of each other. The tiles rang out clearly as all three cried out in ecstasy.

Afterwards, the boys cuddled up to Naruse, one on each side on him, on the locker room bench. Naruse draped an arm over each other them, pulling them in closer and kissing them one at a time on the tops of their heads. "Ah, my nice little honies…" he sighed happily, and the boys looked across his chest at each other, their eyes sparkling and that devilish smile on their lips.


End file.
